The Freedom of Riddles
by Starlight999
Summary: A sequel to The Protection of Riddles. Storm has Returned from Arkham City battered and bruised and even more insane than before. Storm Connors has given up the name he parents gave her and taken on her alter ego Mystery. Set after Arkham City and before Arkham Knight. please read and review. On hold at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mystery opened her eyes; the dark room was blurry and out of focus. A faint light was visible under the door lighting the room enough for Mystery to see the silhouettes of a bed side table and a chair. Somebody's arm hung loosely from the chair and a slight snoring sound came from its owner. Mystery tried to sit up but found her body restrained to the bed with leather straps. Mystery blinked a few times and the room came back in to focus; she could now see the outline of the person in the chair. A simple fishtail plat rested in the owner's right shoulder and fell down onto their chest. Their head was tilted to the left with their cheek resting on the other shoulder. Mystery flinched as the lights came on as a doctor walked in carrying a clip board. The female doctor smiled when she saw that Mystery was awake. Mystery recognized her psychiatrist immediately.

"Welcome back to the world Storm." Rebecca stated in a happy tone, but Mystery flinched at the mention of her real name. A name she had discarded with the death of John. Her eyes locked on to the girl that was sleeping in the chair. Kat. Rebecca walked over to Kat, who had not even stirred when the lights suddenly came back on, and shook her slightly. Kat's blue eyes fluttered open and looked at the Rebecca in shock.

"Oh my God, I fell asleep again I am so sorry." Kat blurted out without taking a breath her blond plat fell down her back as she turned to the doctor. Mystery snorted at Kat's attempts to apologies which got Kat's attention. Kat jumped to her feet; the joy on her face could not be measured on any scale.

"Storm thank God you're okay. I heard they had sent you to Arkham and then into Arkham city. You could have been killed. When I found out you were alive and in Gotham General I could not get here any faster." Kat blurted out forgetting to breath. Mystery pulled on the restraints keeping her arms strapped to the bed; for a moment she wanted to hug Kat but then remembered she was no longer Storm Connors or the girl Kat was friends with. Kat ran over hugging Mystery tightly dislodging the oxygen mask on Mystery's face.

-?-

The Rebecca asked Kat to leave so she could talk to Mystery in private. Mystery's face went from a slight feeling of happiness to hate.

"Hello Rebecca." Mystery replied bluntly glaring at her psychiatrist.

"It's Doctor Morgan from now on. I tried to be a friend to you when you were first brought to Arkham but now I am your psychiatrist. Now you have regained consciousness you will be transferred to your old cell in Arkham." Doctor Morgan explained as she pulled an orange jumpsuit and a white tank top out of the draw in the bedside cabinet. Mystery clenched her fists at the thought of returning to the asylum. Doctor Morgan unbuckled the leather restraints around Mystery's waist finally allowing her to sit up properly; the restraints around Mystery's wrists and ankles still remained. Doctor Morgan walked into the adjoining bathroom so she could see if there was any way for Mystery to escape; Doctor Morgan came back after a few minutes and undid the final restraints. Mystery rubbed her wrists where the straps had been; she sat in the bed wondering for the last few minutes why she felt numb.

"What did you do?" Mystery yelled at Doctor Morgan.

"Sorry, Storm but we had to keep you sedated to stop you hurting yourself or anybody else for that matter." Doctor Morgan explained as she handed Mystery the tank top and jumpsuit. "You may get changed in the bathroom and I checked there is no way for you to escape."

Mystery glared at her doctor as she took the clothes into the bathroom.

-?-

The lino was cold on her bare feet and the light was too bright for her eyes. She closed the door behind her the lock clicked as the door softly closed. Mystery sighed, she could feel the sedatives flowing through her veins; she looked up from her clothing in her arm and stared straight into the mirror. Mystery's face had two long cuts across her face the blood had clotted leaving two lines of reddish-brown dried blood. She finally noticed her left hand was wrapped in a new, clean and sterilized bandage and the wrapping was neater that the rushed job she had done in Arkham City. Her slim body was dressed in a hospital gown and the short sleeves did not cover the bandage that was wrapped around the stitches in her upper right arm. Mystery unfolded the jumpsuit and some underwear fell to the floor. Mystery put the underwear on then pulled the white tank top over her head; the clothes she had been given fitted perfectly. Her jumpsuit lay in a heap on the floor next to the hospital gown and as she bent down to pick the jumpsuit off the floor she noticed the bandage wrapped completely around her right thigh; Mystery ignored it as many things happened in Arkham City. Her jumpsuit had 'Connors' printed on the back with 'Arkham Asylum' printed underneath and her prisoner number was printed on the front, '037358'. Mystery pulled the jumpsuit over her body being careful not to catch any of the bandages or her hair in the fabric; she buttoned up the front but left the top four buttons undone to reveal the white tank top. Mystery held out her arms as she looked at the sleeves of the jumpsuit; they were way too long for her liking so she folded the cuffs back until the sleeves reached the middle of her forearm.

-?-

Doctor Morgan knocked at the door then tried the handle.

"Storm, we need to be leaving now." Doctor Morgan said with a stern impatient tone. Mystery gritted her teeth together as she opened the door. The doctor was no longer alone; four Arkham security guards stood behind her. A pair of white ballerina pumps were sat on the bed next to a pair of white trainer socks. Doctor Morgan gestured for Mystery to put them on; Mystery reluctantly complied. The second Mystery had put both sets of items on her feet two guards wrestled Mystery into handcuffs and ankle cuffs that were connected with a long chain. Two guards gripped Mystery's upper arms tightly; the guard on Mystery's right tightened his grip around her bullet wound. Mystery hissed in pain as the guard went to retaliate but was shot down by Doctor Morgan.

-?-

Two more guard stood outside the room; one either side of the door. The guard on the right seemed to be struggling to restrain a very distressed Kat.

"Storm, i wont let them take you again." Kat yelled as tears fell down her face then she turned to the guard restraining her. "Get off me! Get off me now!" Kat shoved the guard backwards so she was free. She flung her arms around Mystery, who just stood there in shock, and she started crying. The guards pulled Kat away from Mystery, who stood quietly as she fought against the sedatives in her system. Finally she broke through.

"Let her go!" Mystery yelled stopping the commotion with those three words. The tone in her voice frightened Kat as she had never heard Storm speak out of anger; but Storm had not surfaced through the entire situation Mystery was the dominant personality.

* * *

 **Hi Starlight999 here, i have returned with the sequel. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat was frozen in fear her will to fight extinguished at those three words.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Mystery yelled glaring at the guards who were still separating Kat from her. Something sharp was stabbed into Mystery's neck; her vision became foggy and her urge to fight back collapsed. Mystery's knees hit the floor first as she lost consciousness. Nobody tried to catch her body as it fell as they were all shocked at what they had heard. Kat let out a small scream as Mystery started to fall forwards, out of instinct Kat caught her; even though the guards were still holding her of the guards disappeared through the double doors the second Mystery was unconscious.

"That wasn't supposed happen was it Doctor." Kat asked looking from Doctor Morgan, who held an empty syringe in her hand, and Mystery. The guards released Kat, who just collapsed down onto her knees at the realisation that her friend she had known for years was gone.

"she is going to feel the effects of that later, i didn't have enough time to measure out the dosage." Doctor Morgan explained as the guard returned with wheelchair. Mystery was carefully taken from the arms of Kat and placed into the wheelchair; her hands were cuffed onto the arms of the chair. Kat was left alone in the hallway still kneeling on the floor as Mystery was wheeled away.

-?-

Mystery felt groggy as her eyes opened. Mystery's arms were crossed over her chest and held in place by the straight jacket she was wearing. The room was blurry but the distinct colour of the walls and the lack of yells belonging to inmates echoing through the halls told her that she had not returned to the madhouse. Her eyes fixed onto a small clock on the wall that read 1:45pm when Mystery finally noticed she was strapped to the a hospital bed, again.

"You're awake, you have been out for three hours." Doctor Morgan spoke with a stern tone. "We can finally start our session. Now Storm, could you tell me about your childhood, about growing up in the narrows?"

Mystery sat in silence trying to hide the twitch that flowed across her face every few minutes.

"Storm we can only help you if you talk." Doctor Morgan said with slight impatience but Mystery remained silent as she stared off into the distance.

"Guards. Take her to her new cell." Doctor Morgan yelled as she slammed the pen down onto the clipboard. Mystery was roughly forced to stand up. Her footsteps were sloppy and uneven as she was half carried half dragged her to her new cell. Her pace could not keep up with the two guards leading her back to her old cell.

-?-

The straight jacket was removed without any care for Mystery's injuries or to not cause any more harm to the sixteen year old. She was roughly shoved into the cell. She stumbled, her body still under the effects of the sedatives, and fell onto the bed. Her head was cloudy and heavy on her shoulders; her vision was still blurry but had started to focus. The walls of the cell she was in had tiles on the walls were clean and complete not crumbling like the tiles in Arkham. The linin on the bed was clean and her cell was larger than the cell she had at Arkham. Sobbing from the cell next to her cell was the only thing she could hear.

"Why, why, why?" The sobbing person said in between sobs, the voice belonged to Harley. Mystery slowly crept towards the cell door; her feet barely making a sound. The second she reached the door the lock clicked and the doos swung open to reveal two guards.

"Lets go kid, recreation time." Comanded the guard with stitches holding a deep gash closed on his forehead. Mystery's brown eyes widened at the sight of the guard, a vague memory of hitting the very same guard's head against the bars of her cell at the asylum. When she did not move the guards took their chances and cuffed Mystery's hands together and frog marched her to the recreation room. As they walked through the corridor Mystery spotted a clock hanging crookedly on the wall; the time was quater to four. Her interpretation of the two hours that had passed was different; Mystery could remember the twenty minutes she had spent with her doctor but then the time in her cell felt like five minutes not one hour and a half.

-?-

Mystery was shoved roughly onto the recreation room the instant her hands were released from the cuffs.

"Mystery?" sombody said, their voice was fermillier but Mystery could not place their voice. Somebody ran to her and held out a hand to help her stand. Mystery accepted without looking up because only one person called her Mystery. The Riddler. His hand was rough but it gave comfort to Mystery as she stood up. She looked around at the room; it was empty besides a bookshelf, some chairs that were bolted to the floor, a tv placed high out of the reach of inmates and a sofa also bolted to the floor facing the tv. The Riddler had a slight black eye from his 'fight' with the bat; his blue eyes tinted towards purple from Mystery's point of veiw by his rectangular glasses. Mystery hugged The Riddler tightly; in his suprise The Riddler heasitated before returning her hug.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I tryed to warn you he was coming." Mystery said appoligeticly as she released him. His focus moved from her eyes to the two long cuts running across her face.

"What happened, Mystery? How did you get them?" The Riddler asked with consern. Mystery looked to the floor, closing her eyes and clenching her fists, knowing exactly what he meant by "them" but she simply replied with two words in a cold angry tone

"Doesn't matter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mystery tell me, NOW!" The Riddler demanded as he held her at arm's length; his hands gripping onto her shoulders.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, EDWARD!" Mystery screamed back at him. He glared at her through his glasses; his eyes digging deep into her soul.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I j... just don't want to talk about it just yet." Mystery gasped apologetically as she pushed Edward away from her.

"Mystery, its okay." Edward replied as he guided her to the sofa. Mystery had barely sat down when Harley, Ivy and Two-face entered the room. Harley's eyes were red and puffy from her constant crying; Ivy looked like her normal self and Two-face had three cuts across the right cheek. All of them were in orange jumpsuits except for Ivy, who had a orange arkham shirt with one button done up on with what looked like leaves making pants.

-?-

Harley looked at Mystery and burst out crying. Again. Mystery rolled her eyes as she stood up and made her way to the bookshelf. Her fore finger brushed the spines of the books; the books Mystery was after were not on the first two shelves but she finally located a book on brain teasers. Mystery was about to go and sit on the floor in the corner, just like Storm did in Arkham asylum, but something told her to sit back down onto the sofa. Mystery opened the book and started reading; however Edward and Ivy had other plans. Ivy sat down on the sofa next to Mystery and Edward sat on Mystery's right.

"What are you reading, Mystery?" He asked in a soft gentle tone.

"The only decent book on the shelves." Mystery spat but then quickly added, "besides plant books."

Edward looked over her shoulder and started reading.

"These are so easy a child could answer them." Edward said after a few minutes. Mystery turned to look at him and she realized just how close he was sitting to her; Mystery could not help feeling a slightly uncomfortable.

"They only have this one, and i know they're too easy." Mystery replied slamming the book closed making the both Edward and Ivy jump slightly. Mystery stood up and walked back towards the bookshelf. Edward looked over to Ivy, who just stared back.

"How old is she, Eddie?" Ivy asked in a whisper.

"She was fifteen when i met her and she turned sixteen the day The Joker died."Edward replied.

"What's she in here for? Shouldn't she be at school?" Ivy continued in the same whisper. Mystery turned around and glared at Ivy.

"I can hear you, you know. 'she' killed somebody." Mystery said in a bitter tone. Edward bolted up from his seat at Mystery's tone; as it reminded him of his abusive father. " Eddie? Are you alright?" Mystery continued in a softer more caring tone.

"Umm, yeah... i... errr..." Edward started before Ivy butted in.

"Tell me Eddie, how is The Riddler like a blank dictionary?" Ivy said then paused for a moment before she continued, "You're both a loss for words."

Ivy and Mystery burst out laughing but they were cut off by Harley.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" she wailed before breaking out in sobs. "My Mr J is dead, the bat killed him."

Everybody fell silent.

-?-

At first nobody stepped forward to comfort crying Harley but over her better judgment Mystery walked over to Harley and crouched down next to her.

"Harley, he was using you all the time; you're better off without him."

Harley erupted in anger, if the chair she had been sat on had not been bolted to the floor it would have flown across the room. Harley pinned Mystery to the wall in one swift movement. Mystery's feet were not touching the floor as Harley tightened her hands around Mystery's neck.

"Mr J loved me and i love him still!" Harley yelled as Mystery clawed at her hands.

"Harley let her go!" Ivy yelled trying to pull Harley away from Mystery; even with Ivy's increased strength she could not make Harley release Mystery. The lock on the door clicked and a doctor followed by two guards. Harley had a chance to escape and take revenge on Batman. Harley dropped Mystery and turned to the guards. Mystery was slumped against the foot of the wall gasping for breath; her hand went to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. Edward and Ivy had rushed to help Mystery to her feet; ivy was being extra careful not to touch Mystery's skin as Ivy's touch was toxic. Edward turned around to see three unconscious bodies and Harley nowhere to be found.

-?-

Mystery lay on the sofa in the recreation room her head on Edward's lap; Ivy sat one of the chairs watching both Edward and Mystery. Edward slowly stroked Mystery's hair as they watched the latest update on the steel mill siege between Harley and the police. Ivy watched every little movement between them, ever since Mystery was attacked by Harley Mystery had become very clingy to Edward. Ivy knew Edward cared deeply for Mystery otherwise he would not stand for it.

"Eddie, i need to tell you something." Mystery whispered. "Try an act as if i'm not talking, i noticed Ivy's been watching us for the last two days."

Edward looked at the TV as he replied.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"You're more than a friend to me. I see you as someone other that a friend." Mystery whispered as she started to blush. Edward did not get a chance to answer as a guard entered.

"Nigma, time to return to your cell."

Mystery sat up letting Edward get to his feet. Edward walked calmly to the guard and followed him out. Mystery sighed and turned to face the TV; Ivy got up out of her seat and sat next to Mystery.

"You love him don't you."Ivy said staring straight at Mystery.

* * *

 **Hi Starlight999 here i updated a bit late sorry but i hope you like this chapter. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit: 12/12/15 I read it back through and noticed I missed how Mystery sees Edward.**

 **Chapter 4**

Mystery looked at Ivy in shock; she had not realised how obvious her feelings towards Edward were.

"Oh god Ivy I see him as a farther; I love him but not like I did my boyfriend. how long have you known?" Mystery whispered back.

"Two days, since Harley attacked you. It isn't that obvious to the others because they didn't see Edward's reaction when Harley attacked you. He cares for you, when you were in hospital he paced his cell every second of the day." Ivy replied in a whisper. The pair had been keeping their voices down so that the doctors in the observation room could not hear them.

"Ivy, I need to tell you something. I idolised Eddie before I was incarcerated at Arkham; I followed his crimes closely but I never thought I would meet him. I was bullied for being smart at school but I never stood up until two months ago when I lost it at my care home then again at school the day before I met Eddie." Mystery explained. Ivy and Mystery sat there in silence for a few minutes but then the guard came to take Ivy back to her cell. Mystery sat on the sofa her eyes locked onto the TV; however she was not paying attention to the fact that a guard had entered the room and walked over to her. He held out some hand cuffs, getting ready to take Mystery back to her cell. Mystery, on the other hand, was not prepared to return to her cell.

"Come on, Storm. Back to your cell." He said calmly.

"My name is not Storm." Mystery said through her teeth as she stood up from the sofa. "I AM MYSTERY!" instead of fighting Mystery held out her hands and accepted the cuffs. They walked back to her cell slowly even though the guard was trying to make her walk faster by dragging her but it was to no affect. Mystery was shoved back into her cell and she went and sat on her bed. Her hand sat in her lap; her palms facing upwards.

-?-

"The feeling's mutual, Mystery." Somebody said with a slight laugh. The voice jerked Mystery out of her day dream.

"Who's there?" Mystery exclaimed with a tone of shock in her voice; as she spoke she bolted from sitting on her bed to standing.

"I'm in our head, Mystery. It's Storm the real owner of this body." Storm replied with a sarcastic tone. Mystery blinked as a hallucination of a girl identical to Mystery except the girl did not have the two long cut across her face; she was in a matching Arkham uniform.

"You're not really there are you?" Mystery asked as she sat back down even though she already knew the answer. Storm shook her head.

"I'm a hallucination and you're responding to me." Storm replied with a smirk then she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Mystery. "Nobody else can see me, only you."

"What was it that you said earlier? 'The feeling's mutual.' What did you mean by that?" Mystery asked in a quiet whisper.

"Your feelings reflect mine, Mystery. You're not entirely your own person our feelings are the same." Storm explained. Footsteps echoed along the corridor and Mystery's attention was drawn away from Storm for a moment but when she looked back Storm was gone. The guard walked past her cell and glared; Mystery returned the glare as the guard walked of. He must have heard her talking.

-?-

For the next two weeks all Mystery did was sleep, eat, go to therapy sessions and talk to Edward in the recreation room. This became a regular routine for her until her last therapy session.

"Interview number 12, Patient's name is Storm Connors also known as Mystery. So Storm I notice you have been getting along with Ivy recently especially since Harley attacked you. You have also grown closer to Edward, is there anything you would like to share?" Doctor Morgan asked after she had switched on the tape recorder.

"My name is not St… oh I give up I say that every interview and you still call me Storm. I'll answer your question Edward and I are friends. Nothing more." Mystery sighed even though she lied about her and Edward.

"Well, look at that you finally responded to your real name." Doctor Morgan expressed with a slight smile. "You are going to have to get used to responding to your real name…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mystery asked in an uninterested tone.

"You were never meant to be sent into Arkham City, unfortunately Hugo Strange wanted you to go in to Arkham City. The government has agreed to release you and unfortunately for Gotham most of the other Arkham inmates on to the streets of Gotham. You will be released next week." The doctor explained as she flicked through her notes. Mystery sat in her chair looking at her hands which had been balled up in fists; however she could not move her hands due to the handcuffs. Mystery rolled her head to get rid of the cramp that had started and winced in pain. Doctor Morgan looked up from her notes noticing the bruising on Mystery's neck.

"I see the bruises are still there. Harley has a tight grip doesn't she Storm?" Doctor Morgan asked.

"Yeah. It hurts. I thought she was going to kill me." Mystery replied, her tone of voice had changed as if she was becoming interested for the first time. The doctor looked at her watch then sighed before speaking

"I am afraid that is it for your last session. You have become more cooperative today it was just a shame it was your last session. Thank you Storm, have a good week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Mystery sat in the recreation room; her hands in her lap. Her thoughts dwelled on what she would be doing after her release. Should she return to her old life or carry on helping Edward with whatever plan he had to defeat the bat. Mystery sat there in silence even when Edward sat down next to her; she was so lost in her thoughts she did not even hear Edward talking to her until he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Mystery are you listening to me?" Edward said in annoyance.

"What? Oh sorry Eddie I wasn't listening. What was it you were saying?" Mystery replied quickly.

"I would like you to go back to your normal life after we are all released." Edward repeated with a sigh. Mystery glared at Edward as she balled up her fist.

"How can I go back to my normal life?" Mystery replied with a harsh tone even though she tried to stay calm.

"It is only until I have a plan." Edward muttered under his breath. Mystery nodded and smiled.

The wind rushed through Mystery's hair as she walked across the courtyard towards Doctor Morgan's car; her hands were cuffed and two guards walked beside her and Doctor Morgan. Mystery sat in the back seat with one of the guards next to her; Doctor Morgan got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Mystery rested her head against the window of the car and stared at the streets of Gotham as they whizzed by. Mystery bolted up straight when they entered the Narrows.

"Where are we going? Everything I own is…"

"Is already at your flat. It was moved last week." Doctor Morgan butted in before Mystery finished; Mystery gave a slight growl at being interrupted but stayed quiet. Her fingers tugged at a loose thread of cotton of the plain white jumper the guards had given her along with a matching pair of tracksuit bottoms and a pair of slip on shoes. It did not take long to reach Mystery's old apartment. The guard went to get out but Doctor Morgan stopped him.

"No, I will take her up to her apartment would you please remove the hand cuffs." Doctor Morgan said in a stern commanding tone. The guard reluctantly removed Mystery's cuffs and glared at her as if to say 'if you do anything you'll be back in jail.' Mystery waited for her door to be opened by Doctor Morgan.

-?-

Each step was a reminder to that dreadful day but Mystery ignored the hate building up inside of her. Doctor Morgan opened the door to Mystery's flat and walked her through to the kitchen and sat down at the table but Mystery refused to sit.

"I will have a session with you three times a week, after you have been at school, they will be on a Tuesday, a Thursday and a Sunday every week from five until quarter to six. Please make sure you are home at these times." Doctor Morgan explained. "You return to school tomorrow as you are still too young to leave school; you have to still get the bus. You are expected to wear the uniform the school has given you after your old uniform was ruined in Arkham City."

Mystery nodded to show that she was listening. Doctor Morgan got up and as she left she placed her right hand on Mystery's left shoulder.

"Try not to lose your temper at school. I know you don't want to return to prison."

With those words still hanging in the air Doctor Morgan left and the door banged shut.

-?-

A sigh left Mystery's lips as she finally relaxed. Even though she had a long 'to do' list her first priority was changing out of the drab prison issued clothing. Black bin bags sat on the floor of her room along with the rucksack and her school bag that Kat must have taken back to the care home for her the evening after she was incarcerated at Arkham thinking I would return soon. Mystery unpacked everything and had taken four hours to check if everything was there. It all was. Darkness had fallen and tiredness had crept up on Mystery very quickly; her eyelids had become heavy soon she curled up on the floor, her head on a pile of t-shirts, and she fell asleep. She walked into the bathroom the next morning and looked in to the mirror. Her cuts were healing and the scabs were coming off leaving behind a two long scars. Out of rage Mystery slammed her fist into the mirror; cracking it and a few pieces fell into the sink. A knock at the door took Mystery's attention away from her appearance. She darted to the door even though she wondered who it was. Her hand twisted the door handle and she opened the door.

"Delivery for Storm Connors from a Mr E. Nashton." A delivery man said

"I am Storm Connors." Mystery said. After she confirmed who she was the man handed her a small parcel. Mystery closed the door and opened the parcel; a folded piece of paper lay on top of a box. She walked back into her room reading the letter written on the paper.

 _Dear Mystery,_

 _Sorry for this being so late but it your birthday present from me. Happy Birthday Mystery._

 _From_

 _The Riddler_

 _?_

Mystery smiled as she opened the box to see Riddler's iconic gold question mark on a gold necklace.

-?-

The house phone rang and Mystery answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Kat I am meeting you at your place in half an hour please be ready for school. See ya." Kat said rapidly and then she hung up. Mystery ran back to her room gripping the box containing the necklace in her right hand tightly. Mystery changed rapidly but put a plain grey hoodie on under her new blazer; finally she took the necklace from the box and put it around her neck. A knock at the door reminded Mystery of the time. Somebody fumbled with some keys and the door opened.

"It's Kat." the person said as they walked through the hall. The door closed the door behind them.

"I'm in my room." Mystery replied after recognising Kat's voice.

 **Hi Starlight999 here hope you liked this chapter. How do you think Mystery will cope at school? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kat strolled in to Mystery's room; her keys still in her hand. Mystery was sat on the edge of her bed her eyes were closed and her nails were digging into her thighs.

"Storm? Are you okay?" Kat asked as she ran over to her. Mystery suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Kat.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking. Nothing to be worried about." Mystery lied as she stood up. The truth was another bad memory from her time at the care home. Mystery sighed slightly and picked up her School bag.

"I'm guessing you're gonna need these back." Kat said happily throwing the keys to Mystery. "They were at the bottom of your school bag when I brought it here on that day. I've been returning weekly to keep the place clean and to stop food going mouldy."

"Thanks." Mystery replied as she put her lace up black heeled boots on.

"You won't get away with them…"

"I don't care Kat. If I want to wear them, I will wear them. I'll hide them under the school trousers I bought for the winter. I will never wear a skirt again they just get in the way." Mystery Snapped out of anger.

"Whoa, that was out of character." Kat expressed as she stepped back into the wall.

 **"Mystery please let me talk to her I grew up with Kat. You've only known her for the last two months!"**

"Shut it, Storm." Mystery yelled.

"What are you talking about? You are Storm." Kat laughed thinking it was all a joke.

 **"Please let me talk."**

"NO! I'll do the explaining." Mystery yelled as she thumped the bedside table but also picked something up making Kat jump and then she continued in a softer tone. "I am not the Storm you knew before, she died in Arkham City along with John. The 'real' Storm and I don't normally reply to Storm except to certain people like The Riddler and you but we prefer Mystery."

-?-

Kat did not speak until her phone beeped.

"We better get going or we'll miss the bus." Kat said a little louder than a whisper.

"Yeah. Sorry about that we get bursts of rage we can't control." Mystery apologised as they walked out the flat. As Mystery locked the door she noticed a green piece of paper taped to the door with a yellow question mark printed on to it. Mystery ripped it it off the door as fast as lightning.

"That wasn't there when I got here. Who's it from?" Kat asked with a worried look. Mystery smiled as she read the two riddles written on the back as she walked down the stairs

What type of book would you be in if you had done a deed for somebody?

What runs out when you push it?

"St… Mystery who's it from?" Kat asked again as she looked over Mystery's shoulder to try and get a look at the paper. Mystery handed the paper to Kat as they exited the building and Mystery pulled up her hood of the hoodie enough to cover her face.

"I want to see if you get the same answer as me." Mystery explained.

"Okay. Well, if you do a deed for somebody you would be in their Good books and the saying don't push your luck would answer the second riddle as luck. So the first is good books and the second is luck. Hmmm, the first could be good on its own which would leave you with, Good Luck." Kat said thinking out loud.

"He'd like you. But Its best if you stay away from him, I don't want anybody else getting hurt or attacking him." Mystery laughed as they walked together.

"Who are you talking about? You are being awfully cryptic." Kat asked for the third time wishing she could get a straight answer out of Mystery. Kat went to ask again but Mystery had stopped in front of her; turning around Mystery held out her left hand demanding her 'letter' back.

"It's from the Riddler. he helped me in Arkham and in Arkham City. You can't tell any body. Okay?" Mystery whispered. Kat nodded as she handed the paper back to her and they continued to walk. The bus stop was only a few metres ahead by the bridge that to midtown Gotham. Mystery kept her head slightly tilted to the floor so her face was blanketed by shadows.

"Look who's returned!" Somebody yelled and everybody turned to face Kat and Mystery. Kat glared at the crowed as she walked towards them with Mystery walking to her left.

"where were you again? Hospital? Or was it Arkham City?" One young teen yelled. " My brother went looking for you after Kat told him you ended up in Arkham."

The crowed parted to reveal a boy no older than thirteen dressed in school uniform with a black leather jacket over his blazer. He had the same brown hair as John but had green eyes unlike his brother's brown. He was a short boy who had a lanky build unlike his brother's more muscular build.

-?-

Mystery look up slightly but not enough for her face to be seen.

"Are you two ashamed to show your face after his death. I thought you loved him." He yelled. Mystery's hands slowly closed in to fists.

"Kat, shut him up quickly." Mystery whispered to Kat. Mystery was determined to stay in control of her anger.

"She has lost more people than you know. Stop your yelling Thomas it won't get any better for you or her." Kat replied in a commanding tone as she stepped in front of Mystery.

"Who has she lost? Her boyfriend? I lost my brother." Thomas yelled in anger this made Mystery snap. She shoved Kat out of her way and ran at Thomas; the object she had taken off her bedside table had turned out to be a flip knife. Instead of flipping out the blade she dropped it to the floor; it clattered as it hit the path and was swiped up by Kat. Mystery kept walking as Thomas walked backwards until he walked into a mesh fence. Her face was still hidden by the shadows until she raised her head.

"You think you are the only person who has lost somebody. I lost my parents and I lost John." Mystery growled. " he attacked my friend the first person I had trusted in that madhouse. He died in my arms. I wished I could have died instead of him. We deserve it, We're the mad ones."

Mystery was pulled away from Thomas by several people; somebody grabbed her hood and pulled it revealing her scarred face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"NO!" Mystery screamed as her hood fell. Mystery was released as everybody stepped back at the sight of her scars. Whispers rippled through the crowed as she quickly pulled the hood back over her head.

"Calm down, let me through for two minutes stop blocking me." Storm whispered even though nobody could hear her.

Mystery stood with her back to everybody; her muscles were tense and her breathing was rapid.

"Please two minutes, I'll calm us down." Storm begged.

Mystery sighed as she closed her eyes and gave up blocking out Storm. Storm lost balance for a second as she regained control of her own body. Her muscles relaxed and her hands were no longer fists; the expression on her face changed from anger to completely relaxed.

"You're lucky, Thomas. She kills without a second thought; however I was the one who made her have second thoughts, I made her drop that knife." Storm said in calm tone but she still kept her back to the crowed.

"You're a psycho!" Thomas replied as he walked towards Storm but before he could reach her Storm broke into a sprint. There was only one destination in her mind. The abandoned super prison known as Arkham City.

-?-

"Well done." Mystery said sarcastically as she made a beeline for The Riddler's abandoned hideout at Storm's request.

"Seriously says the person who was going to kill him." Storm laughed.

"Why are we here again?"

"It's restricted. Nobody will look for us here."

Mystery nodded and carried on walking down the steps by the Ice burg lounge. There was an eery silence that made her feel as if she was being watched. The gate was no longer electrified so it was just harmless metal. The first door creaked open into the small room leading to the second door, which was no longer rigged with explosives. The door swung open at Mystery's touch and revealed the room where she spent the first few hours as a sixteen year old. Her footsteps echoed around the abandoned room and the rotten steps creaked under her weight. A gaping hole was left where Batman had pulled The Riddler through the floor boards; Mystery made sure she did not fall through it herself as she crossed to the cabinets. The room had been stripped of its contents except the large pieces of furniture like the cupboard. Something about the place made Mystery feel safe. She sat down against the wall and let her thoughts flood her mind until she drifted off to sleep.

-?-

Mystery awoke, feeling cold and damp. Something in her school bag beeped; it turned out to be her mobile. The time on the clock said quarter to seven in the evening which meant she had slept for nine hours. Below that she had a dozen text messages and eight missed phone call, five were from Kat and the other three were from Doctor Morgan. Each text message was the same, all of them from Kat:

Where are you?

Kat's phone messages were the same but Doctor Morgan's phone calls were different;

1) "Storm, I received a message saying you did not turn up at school today and nobody knows where you are. Please could you call me back when you get this message."

2) "You missed your session with me today and you still haven't returned home. As your psychiatrist I have a duty of care over you, I need to know where you are so you can be returned home safely."

3) "Sto… I can't believe I am gonna say this… Mystery you have been missing nearly twelve hours now. Kat is worried sick and I, as your psychiatrist,am worried about you."

Mystery laughed as she listened to her psychiatrist ramble on about how worried she was but then another text message came through. She did not recognise the number so opened it.

Mystery,

Call this number now.

?

From the symbol at the end Mystery knew who it was. The Riddler. Quicker than a flash Mystery redialled the number and held the phone to her right ear. The phone rang and rang; Mystery waited until The Riddler picked up the phone.

"Where the on earth are you?" The Riddler yelled down the phone causing Mystery to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I'm at your old place in Arkham City. Why?" Mystery replied.

"I heard from one of my men. You disappeared this morning and haven't been seen since." The Riddler explained.

"One thing you might want to know about me: if I don't want to be found, I won't be found." Mystery said with a laugh.

"Stay there, don't go anywhere." The Riddler said and then he hung up.

-?-

Mystery was sat on the step when The Riddler entered her eyes were glassed over as if she was in a day dream. He closed the door quietly and walked over to her. The steps creaked as he sat next to her; this brought her out of her day dream.

"I just realised I need a new apartment. I can't stay in my old place. I don't want everybody to know where I live especially if I continue to help you." Mystery said suddenly.

"You need to meet with the Broker; but we have not got time for that night. I have a plan." The Riddler replied as he got to his feet. He then held out his hand to help her to her feet.

-?-

The pair walked through Arkham City as the sun set; turning the sky to an inky blue. They passed the destroyed entrance to Penguin's museum and then descended the steps heading towards the subway system. Mystery's heels echoed through the subway tunnels as she walked but she did not dare ask where they were going. It was only when they passed over wooden makeshift bridges that spanned collapsed street filled with water and reached the towering doors that she realised they were heading to Wonder City

* * *

 **Hi Starlight999 here, I am not as keen on this chapter but I needed a filler chapter. I am reading the Arkham knight prequel story called the Riddler's gambit that takes place during the 9 months after City so I am taking the storyline from that for the next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spoilers for Batman Arkham Knight The Riddler's Gambit for the next few chapters. I would recommend the book. Sorry for this being so late I have been given so much homework by my school it is unbelievable. I am still writing filler chapters at the moment so it isn't the best. I think the Riddler goes a bit off character here. Don't yell at me please.

Mystery followed The Riddler through the large doors leading into Wonder City; her eye lids were getting heavy from exhaustion even though she had spent most of the day sleeping. Her feet were hurting from the combination of wearing heels and the distance she had walked. The third and final door opened revealing Wonder City; Mystery could not help gasp. Even though Wonder City had fallen in to ruin it cast a feeling of the splendour it must have once been present when it was in its prime.

"What are we doing here, Eddie?" Mystery asked with a yawn as she drifted off in to sleep even though she was still walking.

"This is where my next plan will take place along with the steel mill. I thought I would show you."

Mystery's eyes opened as wide as they would go when she noticed he had not asked her a single riddle.

"Eddie am I the only person who you talk to without you bombarding them with riddles?" Mystery asked followed by another yawn. The Riddler nodded in reply; he went to say something but was interrupted by Mystery's phone beeping again.

"I thought there would be no reception under the ground." Mystery said reading the text message but then all the blood drained from her face. "They filed a missing person report for me; using Storm's photo from our file. I would try hacking the GCPD's system but I would get caught before I could say I am a Mystery."

"You're a hacker?" The Riddler asked almost in disbelief, Mystery replied with a nod. "You really are a Mystery."

Mystery gave him a friendly smiley hen her eyes closed from tiredness. She rested her head on his shoulder; as they walked back up to the surface The Riddler more guided Mystery to the surface as she was dangerously close to collapsing from exhaustion.

-?-

As they left Arkham City The Riddler pulled up Mystery's hood so her face was covered. The walk through the street was quiet even though The Riddler was in his regular green suit; which made him stand out from the crowd. They finally reached Riddler's new hideout; Mystery somehow was still awake. The Riddler opened the door then closed it behind them after they entered. Mystery dragged her feet behind her as she was guided to a sofa pushed against a wall and she dropped her school bag onto the wooden floor when she went to sit down. She slowly sat down and then rested her head against the padded arm. She tucked her feet onto the sofa not bothering to remove her shoes and she drifted off immediately.

"You are a Mystery. My Mystery." The Riddler whispered as he draped his suit jacket over her.

-?-

Mystery woke to the sound of Gotham City heading to work and to the sound of a keyboard being tapped in another room. Mystery sat up letting the jacket slide off her shoulder. Her feet were aching still and her hair was a mess from tossing when she had slept. She stretched; her arms reaching for the ceiling followed by a yawn. Mystery combed her using her fingers trying to get out as many knots as she could and trying to make herself look less like she had just crawled out of bed; which would have been true. Her effort to look less like she had just crawled out of bed was ruined by her makeup being smudged across her face but this was unknown to her. After trying to tidy herself up Mystery followed the sound of fingers on a keyboard to the room The Riddler was in. He was sat in front of a computer; his fingers rapidly clicking the keys on the keyboard. He was so focused on what he was doing that he did not notice the teen standing in the door way. Mystery like watching him work when he did not know she was there; it was like watching a wild animal stroking its prey except his prey was the other side of Gotham and his attack methods hacking and leaving cryptic clues. He sighed as he finished whatever he was doing.

"Good Morning Eddie." Mystery said cheerfully.

"Is it morning already?" He replied and then looked at his watch. Mystery's stomach growled and she finally realised that she had not eaten since she left Blackgate.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night cause you have dark circles under your eyes and is it okay to cook up some food I haven't eaten in days." Mystery asked as her stomach growled again. The Riddler nodded and turned back to the computer.

-?-

The kitchen was a small room at the back of the building and the surfaces were covered in grime.

"I'm guessing he doesn't eat either." Mystery whispered as she opened the cupboard marked 'cleaning'. After an hour of scrubbing the kitchen until it was spotless Mystery finally started preparing breakfast; the only food they had were eggs. Mystery sighed as she removed them from the otherwise empty fridge. The only meal she could think of that only contained eggs was scrambled egg. It didn't take long for two plates of scrambled egg to be cooked and plated up on to clean plates. Mystery carried the plates out of the kitchen; picking up the two forks she had also cleaned and left on the side as she went by. She could hear Edward tapping on the keyboard again as she walked down the corridor; her stomach growled as she entered the room The Riddler was in.

"You're out of food. Just thought you ought to know." Mystery said as she placed one of the plates followed by the fork on The Riddler's desk.

"One of my men is dealing with that later for me. I could ask him to take you with him to get some stuff from your old flat and anything else you may need." The Riddler replied without looking away from the computer screen.

"What about the missing person report?" Mystery replied as she shovelled the egg into her mouth.

"It's gone. I dealt with that not long after you went to sleep." He said stretching his arms above his head. Mystery choked on her food as she tried to squeal in happiness. A slight grin came onto The Riddler's face; Mystery was his and nobody shall take her from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mystery walked through the main shopping area in Gotham; it was not very busy as it was raining again nobody was staring as she was wearing makeup to cover her scars. In her hand was a bag full of different fabrics and a bag containing leather straps; her escort was walking behind her carrying the food shopping that The Riddler had asked for. Something caught Mystery's eye around one hundred yards ahead. She ran forward her hair blowing behind her; the man looked annoyed at her bolting suddenly but he could still see her so was not that bothered. She skidded to a stop outside of a tattoo shop and looked in.

" **Don't do it Mystery. There's no point."** Storm demanded in Mystery's head.

"Oh shut it Storm it's my body as well." Mystery snapped as she walked in to the shop. The steady hum of the machinery was calming to Mystery; however she was interrupted by the assistant at the desk.

"Hello what can I do for you, miss?"

"I would like a tattoo." Mystery said sarcastically. "Why else would I be here?"

"If you are over 16, which you are but under 18 we need parental consent." The assistant replied with a smile.

"My parents are dead. I have the choice to do what I want." Mystery said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Okay so what do you want? Boyfriend's name? Parents' names?" The assistant said cheerfully."

"I want Mystery across my left wrist in elegant writing and this question mark on my right." Mystery explained showing the assistant the necklace The Riddler had given her. "Oh I noticed you do piercings as well do you think you could do me a lip ring as well."

"Take a seat." The woman replied gesturing to the chair by the piercing equipment.

-?-

Mystery stepped out the shop an hour later; her lip stung along with her wrists.

"I don't know what the boss will say about that Mystery. He cares about you." Her escort said.

"Oh shut it, I have one final shop I need to go to and then we can go to my old flat. Okay?" Mystery growled and he nodded in return. Mystery walked out the final shop with several boxes of permanent hair dye in green. Mystery was going to have a large green streak in her fringe. Mystery sat in the back of the car as her escort drove her to the narrows.

-?-

The narrows was just as run down as she remembered; it still had the drug dealers in the alleyways and the homeless on the street. The car came to a stop outside her apartment block; Mystery opened her door and ran up the stairs to the third floor. Her Escort had caught up after five minutes later and by that time Mystery was already gathering things up to take away. Mystery heard the door slam knowing it was him and continued picking up things from her room. In her arms were her battered laptop, the teddy bear Storm's parents had given Storm when She was a baby and another pair of heeled boots. She briskly walked into the kitchen and dumped it on the old table.

"That's it I've got everything I..." Mystery stated coldly before trailing off, "Wait I heard somebody put a key in the door's lock."

Mystery pulled the gun out from her belt she had bought; she had carried it all day hidden under her hoodie they she originally had on under her uniform. The lock clicked; so did the guns. The door opened and Mystery stepped out of the kitchen to meet the intruder. Her gun was pointed at them; their back was to Mystery.

-?-

"Turn around slowly." Mystery demanded.

"Oh you returned for your session that I had moved to today as you missed the one yesterday. Kat will be pleased to hear you are safe, Storm." They said as they turned around. Mystery gasped as the person turned out to be her physiatrist.

"Oh believe me I don't intend to have another session with you trying to cure us, we are happy as we are. We have learned to live with each other. Rebecca" Mystery laughed.

"I guess that's Mystery in control at the moment. I heard what nearly happened on Tuesday with John's younger brother. Storm has is stronger than you thought, isn't that right Storm?"

Mystery's face relaxed from its angry expression and changed to a softer yet annoyed expression.

"It's quite true. We do live in harmony together but I can take over when our thoughts are similar or when I think she will do something she will regret." Storm said quickly but then her expression changed to anger.

"Oh shut it Storm, remember why you let me take over. You knew you couldn't keep yourself alive in Arkham City so you became the voice in my head begging me to stop unlike I did when I tried to help you two years ago." Mystery snapped the second Storm released control. "I'm in control now. I won't let you become the whimpering little child again."

"How did you surface again, Mystery?"

Mystery was not going to answer but her escort interrupted the conversation

"Err, Mystery we are need back. The boss wants us."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm we're done here." Mystery sighed. "Grab my stuff I'll be down in a minute."

Her escort left the apartment carrying Mystery's laptop, teddy bear and her boots in one hand and his gun in the other. She waited until she could no longer hear his foot steps on the concrete; then aimed the gun at Rebecca.

-?-

Mystery hesitated for a moment and then pointed the gun upwards laughing.

"You have somebody on your side, Rebecca. If dear Storm's whining and bedding hadnt started to get on my nerves you would be dead." Mystery explained and with that she left leaving Rebecca alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**hi two days to write this chapter. wow. for me that's fast hope you like and thank you to Lady Puffazee for the review and you have your answer.**

Chapter 10

"She did what?" The Riddler yelled at Mystery's escort.

"She got a lip ring and two tattoos, one on both wrists." The man said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"And did you try and stop her?" The Riddler continued in the same angry tone as he hit the guard around the head with his new staff that was reminiscent of the one he owned in Arkham City except less rustic.

"I wanted to but it was too late." The man spluttered.

"You should have dragged her from the shop!" The Riddler yelled again. Suddenly a bang from a gun echoed around the room. Mystery's escort dropped to the floor clutching the wound in his thigh.

"You're not my father Edward! You don't have to babysit me." Mystery screamed in anger. She had been watching the entire argument; whilst sitting in the corner of the room on an old table that had her shopping and the few things she brought from her flat under it. "It was our choice, it's our body. Storm knew you'd react like this so tried to discourage me but she wanted this too."

"You get out, and I never want to see you in my area again. You hear me." The Riddler demanded and the man nodded and dragged himself out of the house. After the door slammed The Riddler turned to Mystery and spoke in a softer tone. "I care for you, Mystery and Storm too. I just don't want anything bad happening to either of you."

Mystery slid off the table and walked over to The Riddler; her heels clicking on the uncarpeted floor. She snuggled into The Riddler's right shoulder and he put his free right arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I just wanted to have some freedom, from the care system, from my life in Arkham and that stupid physiatrist who thinks that she can cure us." Mystery whispered. The Riddler replied with a smile which dimmed at the sight of Mystery's clothing.

"Are you ever going to change?" he sighed pulling at the cord of the hoodie. Mystery smiled as she stepped away.

"I bought a sewing machine and fabrics to make myself something. I'll get stared right away." Mystery stated as she left the room.

-?-

The sun had set many hours ago but Mystery was finishing her top of her new outfit. A pair of pre-made black jeans lay next to an emerald green hooded cloak with a yellow question mark on the back; on the floor next to them was the pair of brown lace heeled boots she had brought from her flat. The hum from the sewing machine filled the room and the hallway where the sound of The Riddler tapping on his keyboard mingled with it.

-?-

Mystery walked up behind The Riddler and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around to look at her and sat there with a smile.

"What do you think, Eddie?" Mystery asked twirling around. Her cloak flayed out and revealed the rest of her outfit. The top was a loose purple crop top with drop shoulder sleeves connected to the green armlets by green leather with golden buckles; under the crop top was a black vest that held up the purple top as they were sewn together; her black jeans were tight and had a loose belt at the top; her boots were the same as the ones she had brought from her flat except they had green laces in.

"I had to make it obvious I work for you because of what happened last time." Mystery said pointing to the scars on her face.

"You really are a mystery and you are my mystery." The Riddler replied getting up and planting a kiss on the top of her head only to realise her hair was wet; he also noticed an emerald green streak in her fringe.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I have dyed a part of my fringe green. Don't panic it's your green not the horrid acid green The Joker had; I have to dry my hair." Mystery explained then bolted out the room.

* * *

 _One week later_

Mystery placed the key in the lock of her new apartment The Broker had managed to secure for her' at a price. The door swung open to reveal a large hall way with a wooden floor. Mystery placed the key in her hoodie pocket and carried the box containing the things she had taken from her old flat. Her heeled boots clicked on the wood and echoed off the plain walls. It had been decorated by a few of The Riddler's loyal men but she had only asked for off white walls to prevent suspicion. Each of the rooms contained a skeleton version of what should be in them; there was no cosy home comforts or photos of friends and family. Mystery placed the box on the dining table and strolled into the large kitchen; her fridge was fully stocked and so were the cupboards. She helped herself to an apple then walked outside onto the penthouse's balcony. A sigh left her mouth as she leant against the wall surrounding the balcony. Mystery pulled out the iPhone 6 The Riddler had given her, it contained a tracker so he knew where she was at all times, and she dialled a number. The phone rang and a teenage girl picked it up.

"Hello? Who's speaking?"

"Hey, Kat it's me. I was just letting you know that I am safe and I would like Crystal back. Meet me at the park in one hour where we first met."

-?-

Mystery sat under the tree her and Kat first met; the shadows concealed he face from passers by. Children laughed as they played together or as their parents pushed them on the swings. Mystery flinched every time a child screamed in happiness; each one reminded her of the gunshot and the cries of the witnesses to Storm's parents' murder. Her fists slowly clenched until a familiar voice got her attention.

"Mystery?"

* * *

 **hi Starlight999 here i will be getting to the story line in The Riddler's Gambit soon i just needed to establish a few things that would be used in the coming chapters. does anyone else think the Riddler is becoming obsessive over Mystery? please continue reading and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took forever to update as I had major writers block.**

Chapter 11

The voice caught Mystery's attention; it was followed by a bark. She looked up and saw Kat standing there; Crystal was next to her tugging on her lead trying to get to Mystery. Storm slipped through for a second making Mystery smile only for a second.

"Don't even think about it, I'm in control from now on." Mystery growled at Storm in her head so Kat could not hear it. Mystery turned to Kat and held out her hand. Kat handed over the lead and sighed.

"I was told not to give her back until you were better, but I think that she will bring back your old self. Take care of her like Storm did before and Mystery, be careful the cops will look for any excuses to lock you up again."

Kat turned around and walked off; leaving a bag where she had been standing it contained everything for Crystal.

-?-

The puppy bounced up the stairs to Mystery's penthouse. Just as Mystery went to put the key in the lock the door swung open revelling a very angry Riddler.

"Where did you go? And why didn't you take your phone with you?" He demanded as she came in the door with the puppy trailing after her with its tail between its legs.

"For crying out loud, are we a prisoner in our own home? We grew up in the narrows we didn't get much time to visit places like the park after Storm had finished her homework. I wanted to get out for an afternoon and try to be normal." Mystery yelled back but was then struck by The Riddler's cane. She lost her balance and fell to the floor clutching her right side of her head. Crystal yelped as her owner landed on her then started growling at The Riddler.

"Crystal, stop." Mystery commanded and Crystal stopped growling immediately. "Sorry, she has always been protective over me."

Mystery got up from the floor and brush off the dust.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I may be a bit too protective over you as well." The Riddler replied as he held open his arms. Mystery dropped Crystal's lead and hugged him. Mystery snuggled into his chest; which messed up her brown and green hair.

-?-

2 and a half months later

The pair walked through the abandoned subway tunnels; Mystery had Crystal plodding along next to her even though The Riddler objected. The sound of water dripping from old rusting pipe echoed through the tunnel and reminded Mystery of a horror movie; the only other sound was their footsteps on the cracking concrete. Her feet throbbed as they had decided to walk from the entrance of Arkham City all the way through the now semi abandoned prison; nothing in Gotham stayed abandoned for long. As they got closer to Wonder City the sound of voices carried through the silence. Larger bridges had been created over the gaps in the collapsed street; which made it easier to get across. The doors to Wonder City stood open and Riddler's men walked back and forth across the street; many were carrying parts to robots or complete robots. The Riddler walked past ignoring the men and headed to a shop front to the left. Five people sat on chairs; which they had been tied to.

"I thought you never asked for help, you told me you never needed help." Mystery whispered as she followed the Riddler in.

"Sometimes one person has too many tasks to do in a short space of time." The Riddler replied to Mystery's annoyance. Mystery huffed and sat on the broken window sill with Crystal at her feet.

-?-

Mystery had only been sat there for a few minutes when The Riddler handed her a piece of paper. On it was written instructions of her job.

1) Take some men for help in task 1.

2) Find Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter and Mr Freeze.

3) Send them to The Riddler in Wonder City.

4) Code a USB with two folders and an app.

• Folder 1: HAHAHA (unable to be opened).

• Folder 2: DELETED (containing eight files no extensions all corrupt)

• App: TICKTOCK (countdown from an hour repeatedly starting at ten am two weeks today).

Mystery huffed as she walked out of the room; she had wanted to stay with The Riddler but even she must pull her weight. She spotted a handful Riddler's men slacking off.

"Oi, five of you come with me we have another job to be doing" she yelled as she untucked her cape from her belt and put it around her shoulders as the tunnel had stared to feel cold against her skin. A small yap told Mystery that Crystal was not far behind.

"First things first, I'm taking Crystal home." Mystery thought as the group left Wonder City and headed to the surface.

-?-

It had not taken the group very long to find Harley, Hatter and Freeze after they had dropped Crystal back at Mystery's still virtually empty penthouse; but finding Croc was going to take forever. Mystery was trying not to get sewage on her boots as she walked through the sewers with two terrified men following her.

"Waylon Jones, my boss sent us to look for you." Mystery yelled out hoping he would not turn them into his dinner; she was wrong. It started with one scream then it was follows by another two from the other group.

"Tick tick time to feed the Croc." A rough growl said and it echoed through the tunnel. Mystery gulped as she stepped forward and continued to look for Croc as if nothing had happened. Each step was pure terror for her but when two screams came from behind her she was in a state of pure terror. Stopping dead in her tracks Mystery slowly turned around; the mangled bodies of the men who had been following her lay in the sewage as blood defused into the brown water. In shock Mystery stumbled back, falling int the sticking water that she had tried to stay away from.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mystery was cold and wet but that was not what she was worried about; it was the giant cannibal in front of her. Killer Croc. Her breathing was rapid and she was frozen in fear; beads of sweat ran down her face even though it was cold.

"Please don't eat me." Mystery blurted out without thinking; her eyes were locked on the reptilian in front of her. Mystery reached for the torch in the hand of one of the Riddler's dead men. Croc stood over her his head just shy of the top of the tunnel. The torch flickered on and shon straight into Croc's eyes; he winced at the light and growled in frustration.

"Sorry, that was a complete accident. Oh god, I just got myself killed." Mystery said rapidly as She turned the torch away. Croc moved his arm towards her and Mystery closed her eyes tightly in fear; after a few seconds she realised that nothing had happened. Mystery opened her eyes to see Croc offering to help her up; Mystery looked at Croc feeling very confused.

"I won't stand here all day, kid." Killer Croc said with a growl and Mystery accepted his offer to help her up.

"Thank you. I thought you were going to eat me; I had been told you eat humans." Mystery said as she squeezed the water out of her cloak.

"You would barely be a toothpick for me you have nothing on you." Croc replied poking Mystery's arm with his claw.

"Ow, that hurts." She moaned and rubbed the spot where Croc had poked her and Croc just laughed. "I see what you mean."

"You said you boss wanted me, why?" Croc asked as Mystery began walking back to the man hole where she had entered the sewers.

"I don't know I just do what he tells me to do. I don't ask questions." Mystery replied, " it has something to do with his big plan to prove that he is better than the Batman."

-?-

Mystery emerged from the sewers being followed by Killer Croc. She was lucky, the five men who were with her when she entered were laying dead under the streets of Arkham City. The wind caught her cloak and made it flutter so the light caught the yellow question mark on the back.

"What is a kid like you working with the Riddler for?" Croc asked as they walked towards the abandoned train station.

"Storm has no family. Our parents are dead and Storm was sent to Arkham then into Arkham city, and I was the one who left it. I don't trust many rogues expected for Edward and Ivy mainly; Harley doesn't like me and Jervis keeps calling me Alice, I don't like him." Mystery explained but avoiding the truth that she cared for him deep down. The truth that Ivy knew. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk to Wonder City through the abandoned train tunnels; Mystery was glad of the silence it gave her time to think about what Storm's life might have been like without her. Mystery came to the conclusion that Storm's life would have been boring and neither of them would be free.

-?-

Everyone scattered as Mystery strolled through the entrance to Wonder City with a giant man eating crocodile following only metres behind her. Whispers followed them all the way to the door of The Riddler's 'office'. Mystery knocked on the door twice then entered.

"Edward, Waylon Jones is…" Mystery began before having to duck as The Riddler had thrown a robot arm at her. "Oi! What on earth was that for?"

"You just walked in and have you finished everything?"

"No I haven't I still have to code the USB and I didn't trust Waylon to get here without killing anyone else; thanks to him you have five less men!" Mystery yelled in reply and prepared herself for something else to be thrown at her. "I'm tired Eddie, nether of us have slept more than an hour between us in the last week we're a little irritable. I'm sorry for snapping." She then continued calmly.

"It's okay Mystery, those of imbeciles are driving crazy they haven't got a brain between them all."

Mystery relaxed and breathed out in the relief of not having another thing thrown at her.

"Waylon Jones is waiting outside for you; hopefully he hasn't eaten anyone." Mystery finally finished the first thing she originally wanted to say. She moved to the door and opened it. "Waylon, sorry about that." Mystery said to Killer Croc. Croc ducked through the door and dwarfed everything in the room.

"Mystery go home and code this." The Riddler said as her tossed over a USB; Mystery pocketed the USB and walked out.

-?-

Mystery removed the cloak and tucks it into her belt as she left Arkham City. As she walked home she has the feeling that someone was watching her from the roof tops. As night began to crawl into Gotham and the shadows creeped out of the alleyways and into the main road which were followed by droplets of rain.

"Always raining in Gotham. Do we ever get any sun?" Mystery sighed and pulled her cloak back on.

 **"You better get used to it, like I did for fifteen years."** Storm replied to Mystery sarcastically. " **Cut through there you'll get home quicker."**

Mystery looked towards the alleyway just ahead on her left; as she entered the alleyway Mystery pulled her flip knife from her pocket as her gun would attract the Batman. Each step was of caution as anybody could be hidden in the darkness. Click. A gun was armed. Mystery turned around to see a revolver aimed at her head; and a hooded man wielding it. Storm would have gulped if Mystery wasn't in control. Mystery raised the knife up in preparation to fight and the the man just laugh.

"What you gonna do…" The man stared before being knocked out by somebody with a staff.

"Miss are you okay?"

* * *

 **Hi** **Starlight999 here sorry this taken so long I've had writers block when writing for Croc in this chapter. Please review as it helps me and who do you think has saved her life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this has taken so long I've had a busy few weeks.**

Chapter 13

Mystery stood there in shock; her knife still gripped tightly in her hands.

"Miss, I won't hurt you. Please tell me your name." The shadow coated figure said.

"Mystery. Who are you?" Mystery replied as the man lying on the floor began to come around.

"We need to get out of here." He said as he stepped closer to the frozen teen; he put his arm around her waist and grappled to the rooftop. Mystery stumbled as she was set down onto the roof; her rescuer must be at least three inches taller than her as he had lifted her clean off the ground. Mystery pocketed the knife and looked towards him. She could finally see what he was wearing. A black and yellow cape hung down from his shoulders and he seemed to be wearing a red armour plated top with black trousers; he had a buzz cut hairstyle. A yellow R adorned his left side of his chest. Mystery knew exactly who it was. Robin.

"Your Robin, I have to go I can't be seen here." Mystery exclaimed and she turned around and ran towards the steps leading back to the street. Robin grabbed her clock stopping her from going anywhere; and in the light from the moon he spotted the yellow question mark in the green fabric.

"You work for the Riddler don't you? You're the girl who wasn't supposed to enter Arkham City." Robin said as he tightened his grip on the cloak to prevent it from slipping out his hand.

-?-

Mystery tried to tug the cloak free but soon realised it was useless as Robin's grip was too tight. A slight sigh was all Mystery replied with at first but after a few minutes of stern silence between them she finally gave in.

"Yes Storm and I work for the Riddler." Mystery sighed and for a second Robin looked confused but then he remembered what Batman had told him about her split personality. "Now, can you let us go. I won't ask again." Mystery continued pulling her cloak out of Robin's grip when his hand relaxed slightly. She walked off without looking back what she did not know was that Robin had placed a tracker in the hem of her cloak where the stitching had torn.

* * *

Third person following Robin

Robin jumped off his bike and strode over to Batman, who was sat at the bat-computer.

"I noticed you had placed a tracker on someone." Batman growled in a harsh monotone.

"Yeah, it was the teen who had been hanging around Arkham City. Turns out it's the same one that got sent in even though she wasn't meant to and she works for the Riddler."

"I knew that Tim it in her patient file that she was friends with him. What's odd is she has barely moved since she returned to her apartment building."

* * *

Third person following Mystery

Mystery sighed as she slammed the door shut. Her hair stuck to her face like glue and her clothes clung to her body, Mystery marched into the bed room and pulled out a black tank top and matching leggings; she brushed off the dog hair and changed out of her wet clothes which were flung into the washing machine except her cape which was hung over the back of a chair. That was when she noticed the tear in the seam.

"I'll sort that later, it's too late to deal with anything now." Mystery said as she set her alarm for two hours later at four o'clock then she collapsing onto the bed to sleep.

-?-

Mystery as it felt like she had only fallen asleep when her alarm went off. Mystery rolled off the bed and turned of the alarm before picking up her laptop and walking over to the sofa. She tapped away at the keys of her laptop, the minutes turned into hours nothing interrupted her concentration until her phone went off. Her handle fumbled across the coffee table blindly searching for the device. She barely took her eye off the screen as she answered.

"Hello?" Mystery said in a polite tone even though she was not happy about the interruption.

"Where are you? It's nearly ten thirty." The Riddler yelled down the phone interview anger almost causing Mystery to drop her phone in shock at the outburst.

"I lost track of time and my clothes are in the wash, I'm finished your USB and I'll put my clothes in the dryer. I'll be there by twelve."

"Hold on, what?" The Riddler said in annoyance before he covered the phone with his hand. Muffled voices were the only thing she could hear but it gave her a few minutes to switch her damp clothes into the dryer. She had just sat back down when The Riddler finished his conversation.

"Imbecile." He muttered under his breath.

"What happened?" Mystery asked as she pulled the USB from the laptop.

"Waylon had eaten one of my men who apparently irritated him." The Riddler growled slightly.

"I'll deal with it when I get there, you don't want to lose any more men." Mystery said and Riddler ended the call.

-?-

Mystery looked at the hole in the seam of cloak. After a few seconds she spotted the tracker. She had no idea it was there and the only person who could possibly have put it there was Robin. Her hand reached for the phone and she automatically dialled Riddler's number.

"What do you want?" The Riddler snapped.

"Robin placed a tracker on my clothes I can't remove it what should I do?"

"Stay where you are and I'll send one of the imbeciles to collect the memory stick. I'll meet you at your flat tonight."

"Okay. Tell them to ring the doorbell three times then I know you sent them." Mystery agreed just in time as The Riddler hung up. Mystery curled up on the sofa and the padding of Crystal's trot became louder as the dog emerged from the bedroom; Crystal jumped up on to the sofa and snuggled up to Mystery. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hi Starlight999 here sorry this has taken so long I've got so much on at the moment hopefully I'll be able to write more in the next week or so as I have free time this week. No promises though. Please write a review it helps so much.**


End file.
